Korra's Morning Walk (femslash - korra x asami)
by femslashfriend
Summary: Amon decided he would take Korra's bending at their first encounter instead of waiting. She is naturally struggling and it is the first morning without her bending. She leaves Air Temple Island and decides to take a walk through the city in the early morning. Asami sees Korra in the street and stops to talk with her. She comforts the struggling avatar and they make plans.


Korra woke up suddenly. It was early in the morning; it was still dark. She sighed and got out of bed. _A walk around the city maybe just the thing I need, even if I am defenseless, maybe somebody can finish me off and end my suffering, _she thought, _I am the worst avatar ever. Why did the spirits ever choose me?_ _I deserve to be finished off. _She hadn't bothered undressing before going to sleep, so she escaped her bed chamber quickly. She called for Naga, who arrived groggily, and then rushed away.

"Naga, you can go back to sleep. I think I'll swim," Korra petted her companion's snout. _And drown; what am I thinking? I can't swim that distance without waterbending._

She dismissed Naga anyway and decided to travel by raft. The heaviness Korra felt was enough to drown the large dog and she could try meditating on the raft. _Who knows? Maybe I'll contact a spirit and they_'_ll take pity on me._

However, controlling the raft took more control then Korra had originally forseen and mediating would be out of the question. It took a little less than twenty minutes to get to the city, but the sky remained as dark as ever. _It must be really early. Not a Sato-mobile in sight,_ Korra thought as she slowly made her way into Republic City. She had left the raft next to the docks. Her dark feelings stopped her from acting rationally and so she had not bothered to properly secure the raft. _I'm not much of a use to anybody on the Island now anyhow. Maybe I'll find a nice street to beg on, or a bar to work at. There has got to be something I can do that doesn't require any skill,_ Korra thought bitterly. Though she usually held nonbenders in good respects, at the moment she could not visualize herself as well as one of them. She could not imagine living life without at least having her water bending. She had no memories of not being able to bend.

She thought back to the night before. Amon had tricked her; she had demanded a one on one duel but he came with all his chi-blockers despite anything Korra had said. If she had the ability to firebend, Korra would burn the entire city down in rage. _How could I be so stupid? Of course he'd take any chance he could to take away my bending. Why would I think a man like that would have any honor?_

Korra soon found herself in the heart of the city. She saw a number of Sato-mobiles appearing out of the darkness. _If Tenzin decides to kick me out, I'll probably find myself getting up early in the morning going to work. A Sato-mobile would be too expensive for me though, _she imagined herself working long shifts in factories and a tear fell down her face, _I'm so useless. I'm not even anybody without my bending. I was the avatar. Being Korra is nothing. _

"Um, excuse me?" a woman said softly. Korra spun around. The young woman smiled sweetly, "I thought it was you, Korra. I'm Asami. Asami Sato, remember me? I was with Mako during Tarrlok's event."

"Oh, sure. Hello, Asami," Korra tried to hide her sadness but didn't have much success. Though during the event the sight of the pretty young woman made Korra's heart flutter, now it seemed nothing could make her smile.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Korra. I can't even imagine," Asami's tone changed quickly, but was genuine. She surprised Korra by giving her a tight hug, "It's just awful."

"Yeah, I'm the worst avatar ever," Korra looked down at her feet after being removed from the hug, "I wonder if the cycle will be broken now." She suddenly couldn't control herself and broke down. She collapsed onto her knees and cried. She didn't care who saw her. _I look weak and I am._

"Korra!" Asami gasped as the avatar fell. She wrapped her arms around the girl again and tried to comfort her with hushes.

"Just go away, Asami. I'm not anyone important. There's no use in trying to be nice to somebody like me," Korra sniffed. She hated feeling this way, but she felt it was the truth. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to disappear.

"Korra, no. You're somebody, even if you lost your bending. You _are_ still the avatar. You aren't just the person who can bend all four elements; you are the peacemaker, the bridge between our world and the spirit world, and you are one of the chosen few. You are special, Korra, I know it. Mako and Bolin told me all about how great you are. You aren't just a great Pro-Bender, but a great friend," Asami spoke fluently and with confidence. As she spoke, Korra looked up and met Asami's eyes. _She's not lying,_ Korra realized.

"I know that's what I'm supposed to be, but I've never been in touch with my spiritual side. Besides, it'll be ages until I fully master it. I want to fight Amon's forces. I want to do something now," Korra wiped her eyes and slowly got to her feet, "Thanks, Asami. I think I have realized one thing – I'm not a nobody."

"Really?" Asami looked hopeful, despite the negative things Korra had said.

"Yes, really. I am the reason all benders will fall. I am a failure. I – " Korra was interrupted by a kiss. She kissed Asami back and calmed as the tall young woman held Korra in her arms. When they broke away, their eyes met again.

"I know I just met you, but I like you, Korra," Asami said slowly, "You are not a failure to me. You are a victim to a wicked man. You are brave, beautiful, talented… and not a bad kisser, either." Korra laughed, tears moistening her eyes once more. They embraced once more and this time Korra kissed Asami first. The morning light began to shine as the two girls were lost in their kiss. When they finally stepped away, Asami smiled.

"You know, Korra, non-benders aren't entirely helpless at fighting. And who knows? Maybe you'll learn airbending. You can't lose something you didn't have at the time," Asami positivity stopped Korra from dwelling on her loss of her ability to bend. Her good looks helped too.

"I suppose… I'm pretty helpless at airbending. It's the spiritual block, Tenzin says," Korra shrugged, but she was determined not to feel too upset. She had just been kissed by the most beautiful girl in Republic City. Twice.

"Well, like I said, non-benders aren't entirely helpless. Think of chi-blockers… Actually, don't. But what about the Kyoshi Warriors? I remember once reading about them. Suki, Katara's sister-in-law, was one, I think it said. They are non-bending fighters," Asami took Korra's hand and they began to walk down the street.

"Well, actually, Asami, Avatar Kyoshi was a Kyoshi Warrior. She was most definitely a bender," Korra recalled, "But, you are right. Suki was a Kyoshi warrior and she was Katara's sister-in-law."

"Korra, I hope you are getting what I'm trying to say here. Non-benders can fight. Until you can unlock your airbending, if you can, you should come and train with me at my house. My father has sent me through self-defense and unarmed combat lessons for years. I'm a pretty adequate fighter," Asami's tone hardened, but she was not angry. She wanted to see Korra succeed as an avatar, even if she could never regain her bending abilities.

"That sounds great, Asami, really it does. I'll be happy to come," Korra smiled sincerely. _It'll never be the same without my bending though. Nothing ever will be. _

"Great! I live in the Sato Mansion. Just ask anyone in the city where it is. They'll know," Asami said cheerfully. She kissed Korra quickly and sighed, "I really should go. I guess we were walking to nowhere. I was hoping we could have a quick breakfast but I just remembered I have an errand to run for my father. I parked my moped not far from here. When I saw you I didn't want to scare you with the noise. Well, see you, Korra. I can't wait."

"Bye, Asami," Korra waved as Asami left her side. In what seemed like no time at all, Asami was seated atop her moped, honking as she passed Korra.

Korra sighed sadly, alone again. She suddenly regretted not tying the raft to the dock. _I really need to get back. Tenzin will be furious._ Korra quickened her pace as she walked towards the docks. Suddenly, she saw another familiar face in the crowd.

"Mako! Hey!" Korra cried. She quickly wiped Asami's red lipstick from her mouth, though only after she had finished did she realize that if Mako caught her wearing makeup he'd probably just think she was trying a new look. It took Mako a minute to spot Korra, but he waved when he did. He walked towards her and shook his head.

"Sorry, Korra, guess this means you're off the team," Mako said.

"Wow, aren't you an insensitive little bastard? Gosh, Mako, I didn't realize I was just a team member to you. I was only good for you because I could waterbend?" Korra snarled with rage. _Whatever provoked me to call him over? I should've known he'd just be a jerk. _

"Korra, that's not what I meant," Mako seemed more angry then he was sorry, "I'm sorry what happened. It was horrible. If you ever need anything –"

"Just because I lost my bending doesn't mean I can't to take care of myself, thank you very much. If you were a real friend you would have_ not_ begun this conversation by saying insensitive things, Mako," Korra quipped, but she didn't quite understand where her anger was coming from. Then it hit her. _I'm jealous that Mako is with Asami and not me. I kissed his girlfriend passionately in the middle of the street. Why am I jealous? Just because we're not public? _Korra's thoughts swarmed around as Mako stood speechless in front of her. She took a deep breath, "Sorry, Mako, I guess I'm just upset about losing my bending and am stupidly taking it out on you. It's nice of you to offer to help. Please, come down anytime. I'd like to stay friends with you and Bolin, even if I am off the team." She smiled weakly and gave Mako a quick hug.

"We will, Korra. See you soon," Mako said, after he too calmed down. He walked off, most likely avoiding another scolding.

As Korra continued down her own path, she thought of only one thing: Asami and the date they had made. _She invited me to train with her, and not only with her but in the privacy of her own house._ She grinned, imagining Asami kissing her as she had before. _And if there is one thing I can get through without my bending, it surely is sex._


End file.
